


We Broke Into A Bus

by sunnystarangel (EbayChargers)



Series: Sally Face Fics [4]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Less than 400 words, M/M, and I lowkey highkey hate this lmaooooo, based off of SOME BULLSHIT me and a friend did once, lmaaoaooo, there's some cussing but lmao who caaarreees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/sunnystarangel
Summary: In which Sal and Larry break into a goddamn busalso this is just me memeing soalso its so short I hate it





	We Broke Into A Bus

Some things start small, other things start big. Only one thing started with breaking into a bus. Probably. It was Sal’s idea. It all started like this;

“I have the best idea,” Sal says, obviously mischievous.

“What’s your ‘best idea?” Larry replies, air quotes included.

“We should break into a bus.”

That was it, just those few sentences. That's the start. That's how Sal and Larry got into their current position of inside a random abandoned bus in their school’s yard. Getting in was easy, just pull at the bottom of the doors. They open right up, and you get a portal to some alternate reality.

“There’s a lot of dust in here,” Larry comments, running his fingers through some of it, “cool.”

“Untouched dust, look, we’re leaving footprints,” Sal adds, giggling. He runs to the back of the bus, leaving a gallery of footprints to look at.

“Your feet are tiny, look at this,” Larry says, putting his foot next to one of Sal’s footprints, “adorable.”

“I may be tiny but your shins are in danger if you call me adorable again, you giant.”

“You’re small, and it's adorable.”

“Say goodbye to your shins, fucker.”

To avoid losing his shins, Larry climbs on top of a seat. Though, Sal follows him, accompanied by a “two can play that game, Lar-bear.”

“Yeah sure, babe. I still won, I kept my shins.”

“But can you keep your balance?”

Larry barely had time to get out a single word, as he fell back into the seat behind him. “Ow.”

“That’s what I thought,” Sal replies, dropping onto the seat too, “this is romantic.”

“This is your idea of romantic?”

“Yes.”

“That’s weird, babe.”

“What isn't weird about me? Also, you love me, so you have no room to talk. You're just as weird as me, Lar-bear.”

“..yeah that's true.”

“Do you think this is illegal?”

“Probably.”

“Cool.”

“Adorable.”

And then Sal’s heel met Larry’s shin, though it was only hard enough to sting a bit.

“Ow.”

“You were warned.”

“True.”

“Hey guess what.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love me too.”

“...adorable.”


End file.
